


钗头凤（11）

by nomoreme



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	钗头凤（11）

靳东闭着眼，感觉到男孩的睫毛像蝴蝶似的轻轻扫动。于是他抱住他，他的手指抚过男孩的肩胛骨，那里清瘦、凹陷，仿佛一道伤痕，可以涌出无形的、静默的洪流。

他也能感到他的呼吸。柑橘的气味，木质的气味，男孩的气味。他睁开眼，看见男孩垂下眼帘近距离望着他。于是他观察他，他从没那么仔细地观察他，他的每一丝皮肤的质感，眼角的弧度，唇纹，还有眸子里清澈的水光。那让他心软的发疼。

王凯蹭了蹭，埋进靳东怀里。那人的手掌就沿着他的脊骨慢慢摩挲，很快，吻也来了。吻落在他的锁骨上，是热的。他从那个长久的吻里，觉出靳东今天无比沉默而深情——他心里不痛快，里面装着一朵稠密的云。

他低头亲吻师哥的额角，他说：“哥，你别太难过了。”

他本来想说，你别太难过了，林嘉桐只不过是一个角色，是一个故事。但他没说出口，他觉得这话太残忍。无论是靳东还是他，其实都没法当这个孩子从未存在过，他活生生地存在着，却又倏忽远去，像一阵风或者一只蝶。

靳东翻了个身，把他压在底下，慢慢抚过他的眉梢以及鬓角。看他的脸，他的眼睛，那让他百感交集，说不出是什么滋味。

他低头吻他胸口，以及往下，微凹的腰窝。

王凯感觉到身上泛着湿意的吻，毫无抵抗地觉得动情，身体慢慢变得和他一样热。他对他的深情和温柔从来没有任何免疫力。但他在犹豫，他想到靳东刚才有些发热的额头，轻轻挣动了下。

靳东好像知道他在犹豫什么，贴着他的脸颊轻声道：“我没事，睡一觉就好了。”

然后底裤被褪下来，打断了男孩所有的思绪。他的呼吸一瞬间就乱了，试图咬牙，但还是没能阻止自己的声音。他双眼微阖，感到师哥温热的口腔包裹住他。他身体反应太快，快得连自己都觉得猝不及防。

师哥亲吻他顶端，王凯觉得腿根在轻微发抖，他不敢睁眼，就听见师哥口中的水声，不知道从哪来的一股冲动，他喘了下，哑声说：“哥，不然……我们、我们做吧。”

师哥顿了顿，把他吞得更深，上上下下来了几次才吐出来。他看见他的眼神，确信了自己没有误解那孩子的意思——从他搬过来之后，他们睡在一张床上，但他们之间的接触仅限于互相用手和嘴，从没逾越过——但是今天，很明显，这孩子是想做一些改变。

他轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，问他：“你想好了？”

王凯一双眼睛水汪汪亮晶晶地看他，直看得他心里发疼。他把手伸到他后头去，按揉他尾椎的时候，男孩侧过脸不看他了，他终于感到紧张和羞赧，但他把腿向他打开了，像献祭，也像另一种意义的抚慰或者征服。

感觉到身体被侵入，王凯喘了一声，朝前方伸出手，指尖微颤，像是一个人在迷雾中行走。那只手在空中颤巍巍的挪动，终于抚到了情人的脸，他高峻的眉骨和鼻梁。他的靳东，也是他的顾东流，是林嘉桐至死都求不得的那个顾东流。

身体里有一块地方被他碰到，锐利的快感突然刺破他的思绪，浑身的血液都烫了起来。他叫了一声，那块地方就被他一直抚触着，有些酸涩也有些发疼，令人想逃，也想刀山火海地迎上去。他眨了眨眼，泪水就顺着眼角落到枕头里。

靳东又挪过来，抽出手指，吻他唇角。男孩的眼泪蹭到他脸上，湿漉漉的。他说：“好孩子，抱着我，别怕。”

男孩随即把手臂环在他肩头，闭上眼睛。他压上去，仍旧细细密密地吻他。

师哥说，看着我。

男孩睁开眼，看见他的瞳孔里自己的影子，然后他就来临了。

 

王凯疼得上半身突然弹起来，低哑地呜咽了一声。他知道会是疼的，但没想到会这么疼，他得克制自己想要挣脱的冲动。但过了片刻，他却又离不开了。情人一动不动，只是吻着他，等他习惯，他们融在一块，感到对方血脉搏动的力度，热烈有力。

他在下面动了动腰，又把他吞了一些下去。刚消减一些的疼痛又胀满他。

“孩子，别动，”靳东吻他鬓角，低声哄他，“你喊我。”

男孩仍然不能适应那种感觉，说不清是太疼还是太好。他的大脑也是迷茫的，听见靳东说话，他张了张嘴，痴痴地喊了一声：“哥，东哥……”

靳东按着他的腰，轻轻动了下，直视着他的眼睛。他说：“好孩子……”

王凯抱住他，茫茫然地喘。就在那一刻他清清楚楚地感觉到欲望，它涌动在身体里，在血脉之中，它让他感到自己是鲜活的，他想要他。曾经他把情欲视作急躁而莽撞的猛兽，而如今，在这样一个寂静寥远的深夜里，他才发现它的另一幅面孔。

它是夏夜里湿润和清澈的雨，是一片月光铸成的刀。

他终于完全放松，腰也不再僵硬，变得柔软起来。他抬起手摩挲爱人的眉梢，轻声道：“我、我想要了……来吧。”

靳东吻他眉心，吻着吻着，突然抽出来，再撞进去。男孩叫了出来，脊背弯着，抱着他的肩，夜光在背上淌成了一条温柔的河。

 

在那时，王凯感到两人与生俱来的默契，他们几乎没有磨合的过程，却又那么顺利。他疼过最初那一阵，就再也感觉不到疼了，师哥撞他，他就迎上去，放他进来。周围的一切都不存在，床铺不是床铺，房间不是房间，整个世界只剩下这个人，以及穿山过海的风。

他从未想过这一天。

从前他们第一次相见的时候，在那面长满爬山虎的高墙下，他说，师哥你好，我叫王凯。他们一起坐在风吹动的藤蔓下面，听靳东说，这个到处攀爬到处生长的植物，在古文里，它叫“薜荔”。那时他曾经想过有这么一天吗？而师哥他又曾想到吗？

靳东吻他脸颊，轻声说：“别哭，别哭。”

王凯不知道自己哭了，只觉得浑身轻飘飘的，像是浮在水上。却又滞重，带着满腔的爱欲沉入海底。最后那几下，他把自己收紧了，变成藤蔓缠绕他，眼前的一切都消失了，连他也消失了，只剩下一片白茫茫的雪。

雪上绽开一朵血红色的花，是他在出生。他在自己的生命中，第二次出生。

 

后来歇过来，他们又来了一回。靳东坐着，让王凯坐在他身上摇动，这孩子已经适应了他，接受了他。他知道如何取悦他，也知道如何取悦自己。靳东看着男孩漂亮的脸，他清澈的眸子，心里觉得恍惚，又觉得一股带着甜头的酸楚从心底泛起来，并不浓，但漾成一片，说不清到底是什么感觉。

他抱住了男孩，把他按在自己身上，看他哭，听他叫自己。东哥，东哥。一声又一声，他那从台阶顶端滚落的灵魂，才有些许回到世间。


End file.
